Universal joints for transmitting rotational movement are well known in the art. Examples of such joints are found in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,125,870, issued Mar. 24, 1964 to Orain. In the joints shown and described in this patent, one driving member is provided with a plurality of spaced pivot means which are normally or obliquely oriented with respect to the driving member and which extend forward of the driving member to which they are connected. The other driving member has a generally diverging portion with a plurality of equally spaced slots, each to receive a pivot means. The pivot means is capable of relative movement with respect to its slots, permitting the shafts to be angularly oriented to one another yet coupled for transmitting rotation therebetween. The pivot means may each be provided with a spherical member which is capable of sliding therealong or to rotate thereabout; the spherical member contacting the walls of its respective slot.